The Passing Hours
by skelterhelter
Summary: Janet Wood left Speedway, Indiana to become an independent woman. Little does she know that Santa Monica will bring a new life of its own. **Canonical with a twist. All of Three's Company characters will come into play as some point in this linear fan fiction. Rated M for sexual themes, light foul language, real themes, and perhaps some light marijuana use/mention.**
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Dear Jack,_

_I left my half of the rent money under the flower pot in my old room. Please don't try to chase after me—too much has happened already; too much damage has been done. You've been a great friend._

_Janet_

Janet looked at that last word. _Friend_. It was almost bittersweet now, a little sour on her tongue. She grabbed the duffel bag waiting at her feet, which carried the only reminders of her life in Santa Monica, and prepared for her long journey on foot to the bus station.

A few years earlier…

**Chapter One**

"Open this door! Come on…I know you're in there!"

Janet continued vacuuming the carpet, singing along to the radio, which played an old Supremes song. She did a little dance step as she pushed the vacuum under the coffee table, a goofy grin plastered on her face. It was her day off, and it was rare she had the house to herself.

"Open up!" Loud rapping noises sounded against the door and Janet let out a gasp, quickly rushing over to open it.

Mr. Roper, her landlord, stood there in a checkered robe, his mouth set in a frown.

"I thought the Rockettes were performing in here. Do you know what time it is?!"

"Mr. Roper, it's two o'clock in the afternoon. I'm trying to get some spring cleaning done."

"Spring cleaning or not, you'll wake the whole building!"

'Poor Mr. Roper…Mrs. Roper must've kept him up all night with her nagging,' she thought with a smile. "All right, Mr. Roper…I'll keep it down."

Mr. Roper pulled up his pants, straightening his torso and believing he'd won the fight. "Well…good. And don't tell Mrs. Roper you've been spring cleaning. She's been nagging me to do the house work for about a month now."

"Oh, but you'd look so good in a French maid costume and a feather duster, don't you think?" Jack Tripper, Janet's new roommate of only four months, breezed in the doorway with bags of groceries in his arms, nearly bumping in to Mr. Roper.

"You might," Mr. Roper shot back. He smirked and flit his wrist. Jack shot a look to Mr. Roper's back as he left. Janet took bags from Jack's arms and followed him in to the kitchen.

"How long do I have to put up with his gay jokes?" Jack whined as he began putting away the groceries. "Can't I just tell him I'm straight?"

"Oh, Jack…you can't tell him that! Then you'll really be out of here for sure."

"Yeah…I guess you're right. But just remember I won't be happy about this!"

Janet giggled. "So, what's on the menu for lunch?" she asked playfully. "Frankly, I've been cleaning all day without yours or Chrissy's help and I'm starved."

"Pizza."

"Ooo, you're gonna make a pizza? Yum!"

"No, Charlie's Pizza. I'll order in a few minutes."

"Wow, you're useless lately. What's the point of having a chef around if you're not gonna cook?" she said. Jack leaned forward and grabbed her, hauling her tiny body over his shoulder and carrying her out of the kitchen.

"Is that all I am to you?" he joked, throwing her down on to the couch. Janet shrieked, pounding on his back. Even though she hollered loudly, a part deep inside her liked when Jack horsed around with her. She never had a brother growing up, and she was too petite and plain for the teenaged boys who lived near her old house in Speedway. It was one of the many reasons she left her hometown, to seek adventure and excitement, something she never had in her life.

"So, where's Chrissy?" Jack asked absent mindedly as he flipped through the channels on television.

"Work, as usual…she won't be back until later tonight. Hey, I thought you were going to order a pizza?"

Jack turned to glance at her and a sheepish smile spread across his face. "Oh, I did say that, didn't I?"

"Just get a pepperoni pizza, ok? God, I'm starved!" Janet said.

"Yes, master," mocked Jack in a high-pitched tone, doing a curtsey before he placed the order.

"We've should've ordered two pizzas- one for us and one for Chrissy," Jack joked when he sat back down.

"Oh, Jack…you shouldn't make fun of Chrissy like that."

"I'm not! I'm simply stating the truth-that girl can eat! Besides, you know I'd never make fun of you girls…well, not too much."

Janet shook her head and smiled. As Jack's eyes were glued to the movie on television, she caught herself glancing at his profile. It was nice having Jack there, as much as he frustrated her sometimes. It'd been a long time since she'd been with any guy in a real serious way; the last had been Artie Williams, the banker across the street from the flower shop where she worked. Turns out he handled more than money, and it took a great part of the night just wrestling his hands away from her. Even though Jack often goofed around and tried to grab her, she never felt threatened by him. He was a good friend.

"What?" Jack asked, grinning.

"Hmm?" she said, blushing hotly.

"You have this goofy smile on your face. Like you're in love with Burt Reynolds," he said, motioning to the movie playing.

She laughed. "Jack, I was just drifting. I'm a little tired from cleaning all day."

"Well, still…wouldn't want to get your panties all twisted from the Bandit," Jack joked. He reached between them for the clicker, and his hand accidentally brushed hers. It a flash, a quick millisecond, but his hand was warm and sent a tingle through her. Jack had always touched her there, sometimes purposefully but mostly on accident, and it had never sent that chill up her spine like it did just now. He picked up the clicker, eyes still focused on the screen, unaware of the flush in her cheeks. She moved closer to the arm rest.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and they heard: "Charlie's pizza!"

"Finally!" Janet exclaimed, rushing up to open the door. "I was starved!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Janet hummed softly as she bustled around Arcade flower shop, stopping every once in a while to glance at a fern or spruce up some azaleas with a sprinkle from her watering can. This particular Monday afternoon was unbearable; they barely had two customers within the last hour. Rolling up the sleeve of her brown turtleneck, she noticed that it was nearly time for her to leave. Thank god.

Chrissy was supposed to be there to pick her up for dinner. Jack was taking them both out, as a treat for slacking on his chores lately. The bell jingled from the swinging glass door and in walked Chrissy Snow, her tanned legs gliding in on a pair of wedged heels.

"Hey, Janet…sorry, I'm late!" she apologized. "This guy was harassing me for a date tonight and I got caught up."

"What did you say to him? Did the creep take no for an answer?"

Chrissy grinned, putting her hands on her hips and smirking. "No, I told him I'd be ready by 7 o'clock…he was pretty cute."

"Chrissy! What about our dinner tonight?!" Janet couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed that her friend was ditching her for a guy, especially when they had planned on dining in the nicest restaurant in town, Angelino's. In a huff, Janet locked up the store and hurriedly got in to the car.

"Janet, I'm sorry! But if a guy did this to you you'd do the same thing," she pouted.

Janet slumped into her seat. Like a guy would ask _her_ out. Chrissy had it easy-all she had to do was smile her kittenish smile and guys would be eating out of her lap.

"Well, I guess Jack and I will still have a nice dinner," she said.

Janet smiled and gazed out the passenger window, enjoying the view of Santa Monica at sunset. The whole city was drenched in a warm orange pallor and the sand dunes on the outskirts of the beach looked as if they were on fire. It was a beautiful evening, and she wouldn't let this set her back.

***

"Hey, girls!"

As soon as they arrived home, Janet heard Jack's cheery voice sounding from the bathroom. He poked his head out the door; his face was covered with a film of shaving cream.

Grinning, he asked, "How do I look?"

"You look wonderful, dear," Janet said.

"Jack, I think you should take that shaving cream off before you eat dinner, though," Chrissy advised him seriously, before she pranced off to their room to get changed. Jack popped his head out again, giving Janet a quizzical look.

"Oh, I forgot who said that for a minute…silly me!" he gasped, slapping his face and sending a wad of shaving cream across the room.

Janet laughed and also headed in to the room to get changed. Chrissy was dressed in a floral print maxi dress and brushing her wavy blonde locks as she perched at the edge of the bed.

"What are you wearing to Angelino's?" she asked distractedly as she fumbled with her hair.

Janet searched her closet, rummaging through hangers of dresses and skirts, discontent with all her options. Nothing to wear, of course. Most of her clothes were sweatshirts and jeans, and the nicer stuff was stained with soil and fertilizer from work.

"Oh, Chrissy, can I borrow your baby blue v-neck sweater? It'll go perfect with this black skirt."

"Janet, you're just going out with Jack! I don't see why you'd have to go through all this trouble. But if you want to wear it, go ahead."

Janet blushed. "I know. But I still want to look nice. Is it okay if I look nice once in a while?"

Chrissy handed her the sweater, giving her a weird look. "Sure. Well, If I don't come home, assume something went terribly wrong."

"Geez, what could go wrong on a date with a cute guy?" teased Janet.

"He might not take me back to his place," Chrissy replied, snorting wildly before she left the room.

"Oh, Chrissy…so misguided," Janet murmured to herself in amazement.

***

_Ding-dong!_

Janet was tugging on pearl earrings when the doorbell sounded. Probably Mr. Roper with yet another complaint.

"Hey, Jack! Can you get that?" yelled Janet. When there was no answer, Janet quickly rushed to answer the door. A petite redhead dressed in a low-cut black dress and a smug smirk waited, her emerald eyes surveying her in distain.

"Jack Tripper lives here?" she asked.

_'What crawled up her butt and died?' _Janet thought.

"Umm, yes he does…but he's busy getting ready for our dinner at Angelino's tonight. I'm his roommate, Janet." She stuck out her hand, but she brushed into the house, ignoring it.

"Dinner? Tonight? Jack has a dinner date with ME tonight."

"That's right!" Jack exclaimed as he entered the room. He was pulling on his tie in a hurry as he stepped up and gave the redheaded stranger a kiss on the lips. "Janet, have you met Elise?"

"Boy, have I." Janet felt her blood pressure begin to rise as she bit on her lip.

_'Play it cool, Janet. There has to be a good explanation for this...and if not, I'll wring his neck!'_

"Hey, Jack…uh, I thought you and I had a date tonight at Angelino's?"

Jack slapped his forehead and looked at her in shock. "Oh, Janet, I totally forgot about that when I made these plans with Elise! I'm so sorry…I really wasn't thinking." He looked genuinely sorry but Janet was still fuming. Normally his flighty, laid back demeanor didn't bother her, but tonight was different.

"Jack…Chrissy reminded you about the dinner the other day," Janet said quietly. She felt so silly standing there in her fancy dinner dress and high heels. Elise eyed her haughtily from the doorway.

"Janet, I know…As I said, I really did just forget. How can I make it up to you?" he said pleaded.

"Hopefully not with anything physical," piped Elise snootily.

"He's just my friend, and no, it won't be needed, Jack." She turned on her heel to go change back in to her pajamas, when Jack called out to her.

"Hey, Janet…we're just planning on staying here tonight for some chicken cordon bleu and soup. Care to join us?" Jack asked, trying to win her over with his puppy dog eyes.

"Uh, no thanks, Jack. I think I'll just curl up with a good book and spend a relaxing night in my room."

"All for the better anyway," Jack's date mumbled. Jack sighed and went in to the kitchen to bring out the food.

Janet glared at Elise and went in to her room to change. She left the door open a crack so she could peek out at their dinner date, which was being held on a small table in the living room, complete with candles.

"Oh, Jack! You're so funny!" giggled Elise obnoxiously at one of his jokes as she sipped daintily on her soup.

"You're so funny, Jack!" mocked Janet under her breath. "Gag me."

As Janet glared at them from a safe distance, she couldn't help having thoughts about drowning Elise's face in the soup as she caught the two playing footsey under the table. 


End file.
